What Lies Beneath
by Bubblephobia
Summary: The stranger was charming, handsome, and sweet. There was nobody in the Happy Tree Friend's world like him; nobody, for nobody could have possessed such a dark secret in their innocent little world. Flippy X Flaky. Humanized.
1. Hitchhiker

Chapter Title: Hitchhiker

Chapter Rating: PG-13

A/N: This will be a very, very dark story. Because that's what I like writing, and because there is a stark contrast between Flaky and Flippy that I will exploit to the extreme. I am working on other stories, mainly Crying Dead and Blurred Lines! Chapters will be out within the next four weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends.

Flaky wasn't the type to stop for strangers on a dark stormy night, in fact she wasn't the kind of person to do much of anything dangerous or risky. With all her phobias and anxieties she found it difficult to do anything outside of normal routine, so when she pulled over on the side of that pitch-black road and unlocked her passenger door she had to stop and ask herself:

What the hell?

The hitchhiker didn't ask any questions, he simply opened the door, knocked the mud off his boots, and dropped his backpack on the floor. Flaky decided not to say anything either, pulling away to drive through the pouring rain. Maybe she was having some sort of mental break, or maybe it was the stranger himself; there was something different about this guy. An air of calm discipline she'd never seen before, a confidence she lacked utterly.

Looking from the corner of her eyes she could see his handsome profile, his dark eyes downcast, with lips pursed in thought. To her the silence was awkward, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. He's probably done this a million times, she thought, but I've never done this, what do I say?

"H-hel-llo." She stuttered, inwardly berating herself.

He looked at her as if noticing her presence for the first time, "Hello." He replied quietly. "Thank you for the ride, it was difficult walking out there." His voice spoke volumes of just how exhausted he was. Flaky felt awful for even considering leaving him.

"S-sure, no problem." Wanting to keep the conversation kindled she continued, "What are you doing o-out on a night li-like this?"

He shifted uncomfortably, averting his tired eyes. "I got lost in the storm." Flaky wondered if she had asked something too personal, but she had only wanted to know why he was just walking out there. Surely he would have wanted to seek shelter somewhere.

She spoke again, doing her best to steady her voice. "Where are you headed?"

"I," The stranger struggled with the words, "I don't know, I don't have a place to go really." He sounded almost ashamed and Flaky regretted asking.

"Oh, well you can stay with me." Mentally she slapped herself, what was wrong with her tonight? Letting a complete stranger in her car, her home, for the night too! "Uh that is I-if you want."

He looked completely taken off-guard, staring at her with wide unbelieving eyes. "You don't want to do that."

Flaky gave him an odd look, "Why wouldn't I?" She asked carefully sensing something amiss. It seemed like such a weird thing to say, she had offered after all, how would he know if she wanted to or not? "It's scary out there, I c-couldn't just let you go like th-that."

The smile he gave her was worth the offer of spending the night, she couldn't help but blush. "Flippy."

"Huh?" She questioned, still dazzled by the charming grin.

"My name," He helped, "is Flippy."

She laughed embarrassed, "Nice to meet you Flippy, I'm Flaky."

The rest of the drive home was mostly filled with rain platter and the occasional rumble of thunder. The storm had receded by the time Flaky pulled into her wet driveway. Feeling suddenly very nervous Flaky turned off her little jeep, and slowly exited the safety of her car. Her guest was already waiting for her, his comely face looking rather concerned. Maybe he was just as scared as she was about staying with a stranger, somehow she doubted that, but it made her feel slightly better to think it.

"You don't have to do this, really I'm fine now that the weather is better." He sounded anxious and it made Flaky worry all-the-more.

She bit her lip frowning, "It's okay, I mean I offered, just stay and rest for one night. I'll cook some dinner, and you can get a shower. It wouldn't hurt anything." That she knew of.

Flippy relaxed with her assurance, and Flaky took that as a queue to open the front door. Her house was dark and quiet, hesitantly he followed her inside shutting the door with an audible click that made Flaky jump. Quickly she found the main switch, lighting her quaint living area. Pink was her favorite color, and that clearly showed in how she decorated her house. The only furniture piece was a checkered pink and white love seat, with matching rose colored lamps and carpet. There was a white brick fireplace she used for heat, and a TV was mounted above it for entertainment value.

Flippy looked extremely out of place, with his army jacket and tan camouflage pants, but still was very handsome. Flaky blushed, her cheeks turning a brighter red than her hair color. She had not realized in the dark of her car how attractive he was, with his light green hair shading his dark emerald eyes. Tall and lanky he towered over her by a good six inches. "Umm well the bathroom is upstairs, down the hall to left, and there are some clean towels in the cabinets."

He shifted his pack to the other shoulder looking down at himself sheepishly, "Sorry I'm so dirty," He carefully took off his leather boots by the entrance. Something glinted from the inside of one of his shoes, but Flaky pretended not to notice. "I'll go get cleaned up."

She watched warily as he disappeared up the stairs and down the hallway. As soon as she heard water running she timidly went over to his boots. The shiny object was partially hidden, but Flaky knew its shape. It was a knife. Curious she gingerly grasped the handle and pulled it from its hiding place. There was a click when she pulled and another knife slid out from the toe of the shoe almost cutting her hand. Flaky squeaked in surprise, dropping the original knife. Both splattered with blood, dark but still moist.

She took a shaky breath, not liking this new development at all. She reminded herself though, the blood could have come from anywhere, perhaps he had killed an animal for food, or maybe it wasn't blood at all, but what else would it be? It reeked of that awful copper smell. No, it had to be blood.

With shaky hands she replaced the deadly object into concealment, watching in frightened fascination as the clever contraption pulled back into the sole of the boot. She shuddered goose bumps lining her pale arms, her fine red hairs rising. Who was this guy, and why did she feel the need to bring him home? What had gotten into her tonight for her to act so radically? She covered her face trying not to let panic set in, maybe when she uncovered her eyes those boots would be gone, and therefore he would be gone also. But they were still there when she timidly opened her eyes, lying ever so still by her front door. She could feel her throat constrict painfully as she reached for her inhaler from the inside lining of her jacket, breathing it in gratefully.

In a daze she stumbled into the kitchen, unconsciously reaching for a carving knife. The feel of it was only a small comfort, she had no idea how to use it in a serious situation. What was she going to do, what was she doing? Her eyes traveled down to the barbed item clutched carefully to her chest, what was she thinking? She needed to make dinner, not worry about whether or not she'd need a kitchen knife to protect herself. There was no solid evidence against the stranger, besides she had a tendency to over react about everything.

Flaky nearly screamed when somebody cleared their throat just a few feet behind her, she turned, the knife still in her grasp. Flippy was standing there in a cleaner version of his old uniform, his green hair damp with shower water. For a moment they were both at a stand still, Flaky staring wide-eyed at Flippy, and Flippy staring intently at the deadly object she held.

Something changed in his demeanor, there was an emotional shift in him that alarmed Flaky. "Umm I was just going to ch-chop some v-vegetables." She took a slow step back towards her refrigerator, his eyes stayed transfixed on the knife and he stood so very still. Another step and she attempted to open the fridge door, but he was right in front of her. "W-what…"

She tried to shrink away from his presence but he held her wrist in an iron grip, "I'll chop the food." His voice was low, and his breath heavy. Terrified she found herself frozen as he reached around her his hand searching for a moment before pulling out some bags of vegetables. The carving blade was gently removed from her possession. "It's the least I can do after all the trouble I've caused." He explained laying out the produce on her cutting board. She watched with an unbelieving expression as he went to work on his unfeeling victims, the knife practically flying across the board. Flaying and dissecting, every flick of the wrist was smooth with practice and skill.

She wanted to look away, the very thought of someone wielding a simple kitchen knife so cunningly made her throat tighten, but the act itself was mesmerizing. It was only some vegetables after all, however her mind kept imagining the vegetables being replaced with squiring, screaming creatures. Flaky watched until he finished with his slicing and dicing, his attention suddenly turned upon her petrified form. She didn't like how his eyes roved over her for several seconds, a glint of malicious intent shining from his angelic face. "What did you have in mind for the main course?" The way he said main course made her think he already had _her_ in mind.

"Umm w-well." She attempted to stand, her shaking knees buckling beneath her. Using the refrigerator door for support she peered inside, "I have some salad dressing, if y-you want some." Her offer was met with a confused frown. "What?"

"You would use salad dressing as the main course?" The cruel gleam of his eyes was replaced by a puzzled stare.

Her hand trembled as she held the white off-brand dressing out for him to see, "It's not the m-main course, but it goes on the sal-salad, which is the main course."

"Salad?" His lightened green eyes traveled down to the massacred vegetables as though realizing their purpose for the first time, "Oh. So no meat?" He asked hopefully, the air around them decreasing in intensity.

Flaky giggled, feeling more confident to speak with his sudden change in demeanor. "I don't eat meat, just soy, fruits, and vegetables."

She received a horrified look, "You're a vegetarian?"

"Yeah," She answered feeling suddenly self-conscious as his face grew incredulous. "I don't like to kill things," It was her only explanation beside the fact that dead things scared her, and she couldn't for the life of her imagine body parts in her freezer.

Flippy turned away, carefully laying the forgotten kitchen knife down on the cutting board, "I really shouldn't be here," He whispered reiterating what he had mentioned earlier.

Why did he keep saying that? Was it something she had said? Perhaps she had hurt his feelings yet again. "I have tofu, if you d-don't want a salad." She quickly rummaged through her freezer, picking out a package of frozen tofu. "Here it won't take long to cook."

Flippy moved so she could have access to her stove, but he continued to look away, eyes both trained to the tile floor. "You don't need to do that, I'm not really hungry anyway. I think I'll just go to sleep."

For a moment she was hurt, but there was a catch in his voice that made her pause. Almost as if he were trying to restrain himself from saying something else. Shrugging she replaced the food back into the freezer, "Alright I'll show you the guest bedroom then."

He followed her past the kitchen and back up the stairs, it was nerve-racking having him so close with her back turned. He could do anything and she wouldn't have a clue until it was too late. Of course she wouldn't have a clue what to do in the first place, so maybe it was better not to see it coming after all. "This is it," She said pausing to open the last door in the hallway, it slid smoothly on the oiled hinges revealing a small dark room.

There was a familiar hiss that made Flaky smile, "Tilly! My kitty, there you are," She turned the light switch to ON spotting her fluffed cat backed in the farthest corner of the room. "What are you doing silly?" Tilly didn't even act like she recognized her, hackles raised and ears flattened. "That's so weird," Flaky commented looking back to Flippy apologetically, "She has never acted like this, I'll get her out of here."

Slowly Flaky approached the snarling feline, feeling for the first time, since she took Tilly home, uncertain. "Come on Tilly, what's wrong with you? Who's a sweet kitty?" She attempted to coo Tilly out of the corner, but it was no use. Frustrated and tired Flaky moved to grab Tilly by the scruff and drag her out, however Tilly lashed out claws extended scratching Flaky's reaching arm. "OW! Tilly! Come back here!"

Her usually docile cat ran out of the guest room as though it were on fire, scrambling in panic when she saw Flippy at the door. The cuts were shallow, but still enough to draw blood, three lines of red marked where Tilly had hit her. Flaky felt nauseous at the sight, the smell making her feel faint. "I am so sorry about…" She was cut off by Flippy's intent stare, his seemingly-glowing eyes memorized where the blood oozed from her wounds. His breathing was heavy, and there was a ghost of a crazy smile on his lips. "Fli-flippy?"

Quicker than she could follow he grabbed her wrist raising the bleeding arm to his face, he breathed in the scent deeply exhaling slowly. "Delicious," He whispered.

"Fli-flippy, let go, p-pl-please. I th-think it's time w-we all-l went to b-bed now."

"Yes, of course." Shakily she pulled away edging her way to the exit, he did not try to stop her so she took courage and fled, forgetting to close the door behind her. What the hell was that? She ran to the opposite end of the hall into the safety of her bedroom, slamming the door with more force than she intended.

_Delicious…_

Her heart raced as she leaned against the door, surely she had imagined the whole thing, surely she had not been stupid enough to bring a psycho into her unsuspecting home. Surely he would leave in the morning without another incident…

Maybe he would be gone by the time she woke up and she could pretend it had been a nightmare, nothing more than a figment of wild imagination. She could move on and forget any of this ever happened…

Tired blue eyes shut tighter with the first rays of sun glaring hatefully through a crack in the curtains. "Ugh," She shifted to a more comfortable position reaching for some covers…reaching, reaching. One eye creaked open. She was on the floor next to the door. A wonderful smell was wafting through the bottom of the door, cooked food. Fried bacon? But she didn't have any bacon, unless… The night before came rushing back to her, the handsome stranger she picked up, the knives, vegetables, Tilly.

_Delicious._

She dressed quickly into some clean clothes, a red sweater with black stretch pants. Combing her hair and pulling it back into an unruly ponytail. Cautiously she made her way through the hall, going down the steps one at a time. The smell of bacon and eggs became stronger, she paused frowning outside the kitchen entrance peering around the corner. Sure enough Flippy was washing some pots and pans, a neat stack of bacon sizzled on a plate with a pair of sunny-side-up eggs.

On the dining room table was some cooked tofu with a peeled orange. An odd combination for breakfast but she smiled at the gesture. Usually she ate some oatmeal if she had time. Flippy turned to look straight at her, a shy smile lighting his face.

"Good morning," He offered, she guiltily stepped out from her hiding place blushing furiously.

"G-good morn-ning," She replied, pulling out a chair next to the table, wondering why he was still here and where he had gotten his bacon and eggs.

"I hope you don't mind, I ran to the store to grab some grub."

The whole situation was so strange she was truly at a loss for words, how did one go about these kind of things? She shrugged as if to say it didn't matter, but really it did. The idea of a dead animal being in her fridge made her feel queasy. He sat across from her, leaning to hand her a fork, which she grabbed careful not to make eye contact or touch his hand. "I imagine this is very weird for you, I just wanted to make up for my behavior last night. I wasn't myself. It was kind of you to pick me up and offer me a place to stay. I'll leave right away if you want."

Flaky choked on her tofu, not having expected him to spring this conversation on her so soon. She had just been trying to adjust to the current circumstances. "I um, w-well, you d-don't have to g-go." She stopped to gather her thoughts, "Do you h-have a p-p-place to stay?"

He chewed the rest of his bacon before answering, "Well, no." He looked sheepish for a moment, "I just got back from a tour of duty actually."

"Oh you're in the A-army?"

He suddenly became very interested in a piece of egg that was refusing to be forked, "Of sorts." He eluded.

Flaky averted her eyes feeling very guilty; he was a veteran, no wonder he had acted so strangely. She could not begin to imagine the horrors he must have seen on his tour, and she had judged him to be a lunatic. "L-listen, if you want y-you can stay u-until you f-find a place to live." It was the least she could do after all, where else could he go? She couldn't kick him out, what would it hurt for him to stay?

Mentally she cringed at that question. Perhaps he really wasn't acting like himself last night, he had been in a new place, with someone he had never met before. He seemed okay now anyway.

"Don't feel obligated to let me stay, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I know how to survive in the wilderness-err it's not a big deal." He added hastily seeing the horrified look she shot him.

Their conversation was interrupted by a resounding thud at the front door. Flippy tensed grabbing the butter knife he had just been using on his eggs. "Uh I'll go get it." She stood quickly making her way to the front door not wanting to think anymore about his little overreaction than she had to.

A chilly breeze blew through the open door making Flaky shiver, the sun was peeking out shyly from behind some angry storm clouds. A cold wet day it was. Bending down she picked up the noisy offender from her doormat, it was the weekly HTF newspaper. Carefully she unfolded the package, her eyes growing wide with alarm at the front headline.

**Triple Homicide On Wilton Road**

**Three bodies were found in a ditch along side **

**Wilton Road early Sunday morning. The bodies **

**have yet to be identified, but appear to be covered in slash **

**marks, with one decapitated. Sheriff Splendid **

**says the HTF Police Department is doing **

**everything in its power to find the killers and bring**

**them to justice. HTF has not had a murder **

**of this scale in its history…**

Flaky stopped reading…Wilton road, that was where she had picked up Flippy last night, wasn't it? She wracked her brain for a moment thinking. She was coming home from work, she had taken the shortcut because of the rain. It had to be Wilton Road. It felt as though someone had hit her with a brick, the knives covered in blood, his jumpy behavior. Inwardly groaning she mentally slapped herself, here she was jumping to conclusions again. The paper had said "killers" as in plural, as in two or more. Flippy was only one person, probably one very innocent person and here she was judging him again.

She threw the paper in the trash on her way back to the kitchen, it would be on the news later anyway. She just hoped it had not been anyone she knew. Flippy was busy washing his plate when she entered, her breakfast was still on the table, cold and mostly untouched. "Who was that?"

"Oh n-nothing, just the m-morning p-p-paper." She answered, feeling guilty to have even considered Flippy guilty of anything other than burning her tofu. "Hey, so, t-tonight it's m-my friend's b-birthd-day and I'm giving her a-a p-party."

He paused to turn off the water he was using to wash his dishes, "Here?" He seemed startled by this announcement. "Did you want me to leave?"

"No! I just…" He was watching her apprehensively, he obviously had the wrong idea. "I just thought ma-maybe you could m-meet some p-people, and I n-need help decorating."

The smile that lit up his beautiful face made Flaky flush a bright crimson, "Of course I'll help, whatever you need."

"G-great, I'll g-go get the p-party favors." She left and Flippy could hear her excited steps up the stairs. Once he was sure she was busy he went into the entrance hall stopping in front of the trashcan. Picking up the discarded newspaper, he read.

_Yum…_


	2. About The Cat

Chapter Title- About the Cat…

Chapter Rating- M

A/N- Been a long time, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Happy Tree Friends!

He was cutting again, and Flaky could not help but stand and stare in awe. It was beautiful, in its own dark, grisly way. When he was done with one neatly diced fruit he would quickly move to the next, seamless and so fast Flaky's eyes could hardly follow. He was almost done, and a good thing too, she thought, glancing at the stove clock: It read **4:35 **in bold red block numbers. Guests would be arriving within the next hour.

She turned away with some regret from Flippy's showmanship to hang up a banner that read "Happy Birthday Cuddles!" It was the last decoration to add, and everything seemed complete with it hanging in the doorway. For décor in the living she had set up a video game area, complete with two gaming chairs and a bowl of popcorn with a cooler of beverages. There was a game of twister on the floor, a pin the tail on the rabbit, and some board games. Multi-colored Balloons floated freely with confetti littering the white carpet. The room was a burst of color that made even her blanch.

The dining room table held a three tiered birthday cake with yellow icing, Cuddles was written on top in cursive with white icing. It was the most extravagant cake she had ever attempted. There was a bowl of red punch, a tub of peanuts, dip and chips, crackers with ham and cheese, and much more. The last thing to add was the fruit Flippy had diced into neat even sized chunks.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" Flaky squeaked in surprise nearly knocking the fruit bowl out of Flippy's hands, he sure had a nasty habit of sneaking up on people. "Sorry."

"I-it's okay, umm w-well no I think that's e-everything." That was everything she thought relieved, it had been a lot of work and she was glad for her new guest's help, "Thank you for h-helping out, I-I couldn't have d-done it without you."

His boyishly handsome face flushed with pleasure, "No problem, really, it's the least I can do after all you've for me."

It was her turn to blush, "I'm g-going to get dr-dressed."

Ten minutes later she was dressed in a deep purple dress, shin length, staring at herself in her bedroom mirror when the doorbell rang. She practically flew down the stairs to greet her first guest, but Flippy beat her to the door. It was one of the most awkward scenes she had ever come across.

Sheriff Splendid had arrived with his brother Splendont, one dressed in his uniform carrying a warm loaf of butter bread, the other a red shirt with dark blue jeans. Flippy just stood in the doorway as though unsure of what to do. Flaky quickly took charge to avoid any more weirdness. "Spl-splendid! Here I'll t-take that," Flaky removed the hot butter bread from his tense grasp. "This is Flipp-py, he's m-my house g-guest. Errr F-flippy this is Splendid, and h-his brother Sp-splendont…"

Her introduction strayed as she became aware of how the Sheriff and his brother were watching her there was something in Splendid's eyes that made Flaky want to sit down and cry, something bad they had yet to say. A feeling of dread welled up inside her. For a second she thought of the triple homicide from earlier that morning, and she knew, with an uneasy feeling, it had been someone she knew. "Umm…Fli-flippy could you, could you g-go out back and h-hang up the umm p-pinata for me?"

He must have sensed her distress because he didn't question her dismissal. When he left Splendid pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry Flaky, I wanted to call sooner but I knew you'd want to hear it in person." He held her at arm's length; his bright blue eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't know how to react, but she knew it was bad, really bad. "Nobody is coming to the party Flaky, I came only to tell you."

Why was he dancing around what he had to tell her? Just spit it out already. "W-why is no one com-coming?" Her throat tightened and she resisted the urge to use her inhaler.

"Flaky, this morning there was a murder…three people. It…" He paused long enough to draw a deep shaky breath. "It was Giggles, and Cuddles, they're gone."

It was like a knife was shoved into her ears, that last part seemed skewed as though she had not heard correctly. It couldn't be possible. She reeled back nearly running into the coffee table, Splendid reached for her but she jerked away. "No, no, no, no, no, oh God, no, please no." The bread fell from her hands, but Splendid was quick enough to catch it.

Flaky trembled falling back onto the checkered pink and white couch, confetti flying all around her. Cuddles, Giggles…gone, both of them gone. She stared up at Splendid, her eyes wide with hurt and loss, like a child who had left their favorite bear at the grocery store. He set the bread down on the coffee table sitting next to her shaking form. "Why…why w-would someone d-do this?" The dam broke and she sobbed into his uniform, he wrapped his arms protectively around her unsure of what else to do. He looked to his brother helplessly, but Splendont was just as lost as he was.

It was something that had never occurred in Happy Tree Town, something no one had thought could happen in their bright little corner of the world. The crime rate in HTF was nonexistent, there were a few bad apples, sure, every town had some, but murder? Never murder, never murder of two of the sweetest, friendliest people Sheriff Splendid had ever met, had known since childhood. He had felt a splinter of insanity needle itself in his brain when he had seen the bodies, he knew from the second he had seen the headless corpses who it was. Cuddles had been wearing his best pair of sneakers, and Giggles her favorite pink shirt. The third body had yet to be identified.

He had to find who was responsible; they would strike again very soon. Who knew who would be next, he thought worriedly watching as Flaky shook and trembled in his arms.

Flippy watched from the kitchen doorway, frowning deeply. He had a feeling there would be no party. His frown turned grim when Flaky turned to Splendid for support, and he held her, oh yes he held her…the waters of jealousy boiled, his eyes smoldered with a great dislike that bordered on hatred for this Sheriff Splendid. He shook his head, covering his eyes, counting to ten, slowly and evenly, breathing deeply. Control, he had to remain in control, control was so important, especially in a time like this. This was no time to lose it.

He turned away before he was spotted, making a beeline to the upstairs' bathroom. It was a simple half bathroom with a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. All trimmed and colored with beige and pink that made him want to rip his eyes out. He closed and locked the door, isolating himself from the stressful situation outside. Ah yes dear old stress, his best friend and deadliest foe.

His hands rested on either side of the sink as he studied his reflection watching for any signs the other lurked in his eyes. He seemed to be always there, waiting, biding his time, that cruel patient smile smeared on his face, _his _face, Flippy's face, but not Flippy's face. No, someone else, but no, it was him, himself, but not himself…

He could still hear Flaky's sobs, even with the door closed. It made his teeth grind, just thinking of the pain he had…No, not him, the other, the pain the other had caused. It wasn't his fault though; he had been minding his own business, trying to keep away from everyone. Then KaBoom had showed up, damn him, damn the Buddhist too, why couldn't they leave him alone? Yes, he had showed up, tried to blow Flippy to hell, but he had sensed the sneaky little mustached bastard. He had not made it in time to stop him from setting off a small explosion, and that was when old Mr. Stress had come, stress was the key, the key to the cage that held the other.

_Click._

That was that, once he was loose there was nothing Flippy could do to stop him. And those civilians…Out on a lover's midnight stroll, innocent bystanders. They hadn't had a snowflake's chance in hell when the other was loose, nobody did really. He was ruthless, unstoppable…

He was Fliqpy.

Flippy's in-your-face alter ego, someone who came out when his memories from the war were triggered. Fliqpy was a nightmare, especially to those who were very much aware of his existence, like Flippy, or the Buddhist. He was why Flippy had been attacked. Fliqpy was a tool for war and chaos, bloodshed and slaughter, not for a place so blissfully innocent as to be named the likes of Happy Tree Town. The war was over, had been for over a year, and both Flippy and Fliqpy were homeless wanderers.

There was no home for someone like him. Last night had been like a dream for Flippy, nobody had ever invited him into their home. He had fully expected to spend the night in the storm; instead he had been given a warm bed and offered a meal, however meatless it was. His thanks? Two beheaded friends coming right up.

"What have I done?"

"Casualties of war I'm afraid. Nothing to feel _bad _about." He was there staring back at Flippy in the mirror with those devilishly bright eyes. His hand idly twirling a razor-sharp knife, the same knife that had slit that girl's throat last night. Blood, fresh and wet, sprayed across the mirror as the knife went faster and faster.

"Stop it." Flippy felt the blood actually come across his side of the mirror and splash warm droplets on his face. "I said stop it." He growled.

Fliqpy was giggling insanely as he continued to whirl the blade faster. "What's wrong with a little blood old friend? It's delicious. Just try this stuff, that girl from last night was especially tasty, wouldn't you agree?"

The girl's terrified face appeared in the bloodied mirror, she was choking on her own blood grabbing desperately at the gap in her throat. She was crying, but there was no sound, only the music of a jack-in-the-box's All Around The Mulberry Bush. "What do you want Fliqpy?"

Her tearful eyes suddenly widened in shock as her head ballooned at an alarming rate. It expanded to a grotesque size, rather comical sitting upon her tiny bleeding neck. All the while the music played…

_(All around the mulberry bush…)_

She had stopped crying, her eyes, the size of golf balls, popped out her head bouncing back and forth from a pink string of nerves. Her arms flailed wildly.

_(The monkey chased the weasel…)_

Her lips stretched tightly over her gums, and her tongue swelled like a pink salamander worming its way out of her mouth.

_(The monkey stopped to pull up his sock…)_

Flippy grit his teeth growing impatient and angry with his alter ego's games, couldn't there be peace for one day? One day without the psychological torture he endured? The veins in her forehead began to pop as the skin became too thin to hold them in. Things began moving, writhing just beneath the thin layer of skin on her forehead. They crawled and wiggled toward the empty eye sockets, thousands of fat hairy spiders spread across her bloated face until her head finally exploded _(Pop! Goes the Weasel…) _with a sound similar to a balloon being popped by a needle.

Chunks of brain and flesh oozed down Fliqpy's side of the mirror, through the red haze Flippy could see the blurred form of his evil side licking the mirror until there was a window through the gore. "Don't be wasteful you little pansy, have some. A doggy bag perhaps? For later?"

"What do you want Fliqpy?"

Fliqpy gave a look of pure delightful malice, "What we both want, but you're too afraid to take."

Flippy knew immediately what his alter ego meant, "You will not touch her, do you understand me? I will not hesitate to take both our lives if it comes down to it."

"Hey, slow down big guy. Let's not get hasty." The knife suddenly appeared in his hand, slowly his tongue traced the edge licking away the crimson stains, "I like to take my time with these sorts of things,and she seems rather delicate, hate to put her in a shock. That wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

Flippy grit his teeth, he wanted badly to shatter the mirror just to make him go away but then he'd have to explain to Flaky why he broke her mirror. He had a pretty good idea that "my evil alter ego wouldn't leave me be" was not a plausible excuse.

"You know they're talking about you in there right? That Sheriff and Deputy, uh, they're on to you."

"You mean they're on to you! I didn't do anything."

"On the contrary my domesticated pussy cat, you did everything, we are one after all. What I do, you do, what I say you say, when I go to the big house, you go too."

Flippy grit his teeth, snarling out a shut up before storming out of the restroom. He was right, he had killed them, conscience of his actions or not, it didn't matter. He had slain them, slaughtered them like animals, beheaded and gutted them. He could hear Flaky's crying, her sobs were heavy and loud, it made his stomach twist. He stood at the top of the stairs listening, confused as to why her pain was causing him so much distress. Tears, crying, pain, any sort of pain, had never bothered him, but for some reason hearing her sob made him want to hurt whoever had caused her such grief; which at the moment was himself.

Flippy shook his head, clearing away the emotional debris; he couldn't worry about _her_ when he had much bigger problems to contend with. Such as jail time, and possibly Mr. Electric Chair. They would suspect him, of course, he was new to their town and everybody distrusted a stranger. Except for Flaky, he thought frowning, she had picked him up with no hesitation on a dark stormy night. She really shouldn't have, but she had.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?"

"No…I'll b-be fine."

"How do you know you can trust him? What if-"

"S-stop, ok-k? I a-answered your que-questions, j-just go, pl-please."

They had already asked her questions? What had she told them? He watched as they appeared in the main hallway, Flaky had her back turned but the Sheriff and his deputy spotted him lurking at the top of the stairs. Their eyes met in challenge, an electric charge of suspicion and hatred, neither looking away until Flaky opened the front door, a bloody sunset spilling onto the hallway tile. The sheriff bent down to whisper something in Flaky's ear; she only nodded telling him good bye.

Once they were gone, Flaky broke down. She sank to her knees with her face covered, sobbing hysterically. Without a second thought he went to her, she flinched when he wrapped his arms around her, but he tightened his hold and she buried her face in his shoulder. "They're d-d-dead, Flippy, they're dead. M-my friends, my d-dear friends."

"Shhh, it's okay, it'll be okay." He stroked her head soothingly, her wonderful scent wafting up to him. It took all of his self-control not to bury his face in her hair. "Let's get you to bed."

He carried her easily, bridal style, her face hidden in the folds of his jacket. She had quieted a little with the occasional hiccup and mumbling. Her room was painted a soft yellow, with pictures and paintings hanging on the walls. He set her on the bed, folding the quilt back. She was asleep already, which was good, her crying was making his head hurt.

She was very beautiful, breathtakingly so, he thought sitting on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes. He set them on the floor his eyes never leaving her face, watching as tears fell from shut eyes. He brushed them away with his thumb, his hand nearly covering her face. She was so small…and delicate…his hand slowly slid down her cheek to her throat. He could feel her pulse, steady and rhythmic.

He leaned ever so slowly over, until his face was inches from hers. He could smell the sweet scent of salt, and a hint of her strawberry shampoo. If she woke now he would frighten her, she would probably demand he go, he almost wished she would, and then he could go without hurting her any more than he already had. Almost and almost was enough to for him to get up and place the quilt over her shivering form.

A hissing outside Flaky's room startled Flippy enough to pause; two yellow eyes peered from a shadowed corner, and two bright green eyes stare excitedly back. That damn cat. Yes, the cat, something must be done about the cat…


	3. Shatter Dream

Chapter: Shatter Dream

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Town.

It was the first funereal in Happy Tree Town Flaky had attended that involved murder. The old church brought back memories of her parent's funereal. They had died in a terrible accident, a grease fire that had left Flaky orphaned, homeless, and forever haunted by her stutter. She had been nine years old at the time, too young to remember the details now. The one thing she did recall was it had been closed casket due to the gravity of their injuries.

Now ten years later she was attending another double funereal; her friends, killed senselessly without mercy, the bodies so badly damaged it had to be closed casket. She couldn't even see their faces one last time, just like her parents. The parallel between the two events left her chilled and shaky.

Flaky stood in front of Giggles' casket attempting to imagine her beautiful face, sleeping so peacefully; her long lashes brushing against her pale cheeks, a slight smile as she dreamed of wonderful things. The image blurred, Giggles' face melted like hot wax then vanished and Flaky was left with a blank space, her face was gone like she had never existed at all. She tried to no avail to conjure Cuddles' handsome face; it was like the fabric of their memories was unraveling faster than she could weave them.

More tears fell, merely some among the many in the old church. Only one pair of eyes was dry, and they belonged to the newcomer of Happy Tree Town, someone who would never know the joy of knowing Cuddles or Giggles. He was currently sitting in the furthest back pews, and Flaky knew he was not comfortable being among strangers, crying strangers no less, however she was grateful to have a pillar to lean on. Everybody else was coming undone at the seams.

Flaky turned away from the caskets walking unsteadily back to Flippy. She walked past Cuddles' mother and father, people she had known all her life, who had opened their happy home to her when she had no where else to go, now so crestfallen she could hardly stand to brave a glance their way. What was it to lose a child? Was it something you could move on from, or did it cripple you forever?

Did this emptiness ever subside?

Flippy almost seemed bored when she sat next to him, she tried not to let it bother her but it nagged at the back of her mind. Maybe this kind of stuff didn't upset him, he was a war veteran after all, surely he had seen more than his fair share of death. She felt a twinge of guilt for asking him to see even more pain and suffering.

At the same time she couldn't help but think back to the newspaper clipping, Wilton Road, the same place she had picked up Flippy, the same road where her friends were murdered. She thought about his strange weapons, how good he must be with those weapons. Was he wearing them now, she wondered with wide eyes. He must be, she shifted uneasily before mentally slapping herself; Flippy had never given her a reason to not trust him, it wasn't fair of her to fear him.

Despite the coincidences Flaky just couldn't match the profile of a merciless killer with that of sweet and gentle Flippy. Splendid was just suspicious of anyone he didn't know, he was scared of strangers ruining the bubble of happiness that was this town. That was all, or at least she thought that was all.

The funereal passed in a blur and within the next few hours the citizens of Happy Tree Town had buried two of their very dearest people. People whose lives were gone forever, so many missed opportunities, all of it destroyed. Their hopes, their love, their dreams shattered; broken glass left on the side of the road to be stepped on and forgotten. All the things Flaky took advantage of everyday, they would never again have.

When she opened the door to her home she felt the tears swelling again, she had forgotten the decorations for Cuddles' birthday were still hanging everywhere. She had been in bed for three days, refusing to come out from the sanctity of her room except to go to their funereal. The colors that had seemed so bright and full of life were now obnoxious and insulting. She stood in the doorway not really wanting to face what could have been, the birthday that could have been, the life that could have been.

Flippy stood silently behind her unsure why she was standing there so still. "Flaky?" She wouldn't turn to face him, but now her shoulders trembled and he thought he heard a soft sniffle. He frowned, how long would this crying spell last?

"I'm s-sorry, it's j-j-just…"

Flippy peered past Flaky's red hair realizing what was upsetting her. "Hey I'll pick up the mess, why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up?"

She nodded, and moved away from the doorway. Slowly she climbed the stairs as Flippy watched worriedly; several times she swayed and had to use the railing for support. Once she had locked the bathroom and running water could be heard Flippy rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

He had to have all the décor picked up before she was done or she would be crying all night.

The shower was hot and welcoming when Flaky entered the tub. She pressed her forehead against the tile wall as the water streamed down her back. She let her mind go blank, too many painful memories had been burrowing and worming their way through her head, she needed to just forget even if it was for just a moment.

The doorbell rang jolting her awake. The water running down her back was lukewarm and her fingers were wrinkled like old grapes. Turning off the water she used a towel to dry off as quickly as she could, wondering hw she had fallen asleep and who could be at the door. She put on a fluffy pink robe and rushed downstairs to find Splendid handcuffing Flippy.

"W-what the h-hell!" Splendont stepped in front of her blocking Flippy from her sight.

"Flaky please go back inside." Splendont grabbed her shoulders so she would look him in the eyes, "Flippy is being charged with murder."

"Let g-go of me," Her anger surprising him enough to loosen his grip, she pushed past him. "W-why are y-you d-d-doing this? Hasn't th-there been enough har-hardship today?"

Splendid practically shoved Flippy into the squad car, slamming the door shut behind him. "Yes, because of this man you've been harboring in your home. He murdered our friends, don't you get it? He's being charged Flaky, go back inside and don't make this harder than it has to be."

"You h-have no p-p-proof." Flaky's eyes flashed furiously, "He's in-innocent!"

Splendid ignored her. "How d-dare you do this now, to-today of all d-days."

This time he walked right up to her, his blue eyes flashing, "And how dare you harbor a murderer." He growled, both of them glowering at the other until Splendont awkwardly cleared his throat.

"He is i-innocent." She insisted again.

Splendid turned away and both he and his brother got into the squad car and drove off leaving Flaky to fume in her driveway.

She went back inside slamming her front door behind her. She sank to the floor with the weight of all her problems pulling her down. Why was this happening? He was innocent, she had to do something. They were accusing someone because they needed a scape goat, not because Flippy had done any wrong.

She lifted her face realizing for the first time that her living room was free of all party décor. He must have cleaned everything; there wasn't a trace of confetti or balloon latex. What murderer would do that? What evil person would help a girl they had just met? What guilty man would stick around when everyone was accusing him?

They wouldn't. She had to do something.

The room was simple, with only a table, two chairs, a lamp, and a huge one-way window. Flippy stared straight ahead at the window knowing they were watching him. Lock me up you bastards, lock me up and leave me be. He wanted, needed, to be in a place of iron and rules, not only for everybody's safety, but for her well being too. He wanted to confess, but he hesitated at the thought of Flaky knowing what he had done to her friends. How horribly they had died, how they had tried to protect each other, how they had cried. Fliqpy had laughed, but Flippy regretted every swing of his knife. Flaky was so convinced of his innocence and he had no idea why.

He didn't want to disappoint her, and he didn't want to see her hate him. She was the only person who had done anything for him, how could he lose her?

The door opened to reveal a grim Splendid, he held a recorder and a clipboard. He placed the recorder on the table midway between them before seating himself. Flippy sat waiting patiently with both hands out before him; he had been interrogated before under much more pressing circumstances. This would be nothing compared to being burned or electrocuted for information. He gave the Sheriff a pleasant smile which was not returned. A frowney face? Was that the best he could do? He wouldn't get anywhere like that.

The recorder was clicked to on. "Our conversation will be recorded, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Your name is Flippy correct?"

"Correct."

"Where were you last Monday, July 25, between 10:00 P.M and 11:00 P.M?" The Sheriff's eyes stared hard at Flippy, all he had to do was say the words 'I did it', and he would be put away forever. Flaky would be safe, her friend's souls would find rest, and the sheriff would win.

_He would win…_

He would win, Flippy realized, and what exactly was the prize for winning? The Sheriff had targeted Flippy from the moment he saw him in Flaky's house. He had accused Flippy before even knowing his name, even known what his relationship with Flaky was. Flippy could have been her cousin or friend from out of town, but that didn't stop the good Sheriff from pinning the blame on him. This went beyond blaming a stranger; Splendid didn't want any competition for Flaky's affections. What better way of ridding the competition than sending them to the electric chair?

"Good Sheriff Splendid, you've known Flaky for a long time haven't you?" The stare turned into a hate-filled glare, "Probably since childhood."

"She is not a part of this conversation."

"Oh I really disagree; I think she is everything to this conversation. I think she is the reason for this conversation. Isn't that right Sheriff?"

For a second there was a stunned expression on the Sheriff's face before it suddenly turned into an iron mask, only his furious eyes revealed his inner turmoil. "You didn't answer my question Mr. Flippy, are you deflecting now?"

"We both know the real reason I'm here, why don't we let everyone behind that window know?" Flippy leaned forward as far as he could, "You love Flaky, but she doesn't love you does she?"

The door suddenly opened to reveal Splendont with paperwork in hand, he was clearly flustered. Behind him was a tall beautiful woman with a brief case swinging at her side. Her presence was strong and demanding, she strode in laying her case on the table a deep frown marring her otherwise lovely face. Her curly white hair bounced in rhythm with her strides. Her big purplish eyes, which were ever so slightly too far apart giving her an almost alien appearance, addressed Flippy first. For a moment Flippy didn't breathe, there was a brushing of kindred spirits when him and her locked eyes. A dark chuckle reverberated somewhere inside his mind.

"Good evening Mr. Flippy, I'm Dr . Lamby your attorney. I see Sheriff Splendid has already violated your rights to an attorney presence." She winked and Flippy remembered to breathe again.

If Splendid had stared at Flippy with disgust and hate, his expression now revealed nothing but utter revulsion for Flippy's new lawyer. "He didn't request a lawyer, ergo he didn't get a lawyer."

"Sheriff Splendid are you charging my client or just asking him aimless questions?"

"I will be charging him." Splendid ground his teeth together.

Dr. Lamby's smile was condescending enough to be insulting, "Based on what evidence will you be charging my client?"

Flippy raised his eyebrows and looked back to the Sheriff, also curious to know what evidence they possessed. Fliqpy was all about carnage and destruction, but at least he was meticulous with evidence, not to mention the rain would have washed most, if any, evidence away.

"DNA found at the crime—"

"You've matched this DNA to my client?" She interrupted sharply.

"No, but—"

"Then we are done here today. If you want DNA from my client you will need a court order. Oh yes, and here is my client's alibi signed and dated." She opened her brief case pulling a manila folder from its confines.

The Sheriff read the document wearing the biggest frown Flippy had ever seen, which was saying something since killing people caused huge frowns. "Mr. Flippy if you're ready there is someone here to see you."

Flippy followed Dr. Lamby from the interrogation room to a waiting area, where a beautiful, teary eyed girl was waiting. He smelled her strawberry hair before he saw her and his heart skipped a beat in anticipation. "Flippy, ar-are you o-ok?"

Flaky approached him hesitantly as though he had just been tortured for information and he might break if she touched him. "I'm fine; I've been through much worse, promise." He pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"I hate to interrupt, but I must be going."

Flaky disengaged from Flippy and turned to hug Dr. Lamby, "Th-thank you s-so much."

Flippy's new lawyer embraced Flaky, but her attention was on her client, "It was no problem; call me _whenever_ you need me." She winked a giant purple eye at Flippy as she had done in the interrogation room. "And I will call you when I hear what they are planning next."

She left without winking for which Flippy was grateful, that lingering feeling of knowing her still flitting around his mind. "Come on, we be-better go." Flaky was staring at him concernedly with wide blue eyes.

They would have left then, if not for Splendid who came rushing through the waiting room door, "Flaky!"

Flaky seemed to shrink at the sound of his voice, she turned from the exit Flippy noticing the slight tremble to her form. "Did you agree to this alibi?"

"Y-yes."

Flaky blanched when she saw the betrayal in the Sheriff's eyes, she had seen the same look from him only once before in all the time she had known him. "Why are you protecting him?"

"I—"

"When he is found guilty in a court of law, you will be charged with accessory to murder." His dark blue eyes hardened with resolution, "And when that happens I will personally ensure your conviction."

"You do that Sh-sheriff, but I'm not re-recanting."

Flaky turned away from her childhood friend, exiting the police station. Flippy quietly followed, befuddled as to why she had signed an alibi that they both knew was not true. She fumbled for her keys for several minutes in the parking lot before pulling them from her purse to unlock her little red jeep. They both got in, the silence palpable except for the hum of the engine; much like the stormy night she had picked up Flippy the hitchhiker, now suspected murderer.

He watched as she struggled with holding up the dam of tears. Flippy knew they would start to fall any second, he thought of how good they would taste…how salty, how sweet, how innocent…

"Stop." He told himself, shaking away the disturbing line of thought, inciting a dark inner chuckle.

"I'm so-so-sorry?"

Her stuttering was worsening, he realized, she had not been so unsure of herself when they had first met; now she struggled with every sentence. "Nothing I just was thinking out loud."

"Oh."A tear did fall causing Flippy to shift uncomfortably.

He wanted to ask so many questions, but she would just break down. She was like a porcelain doll that should have been hand washed, but instead was thrown in the washing machine to fend for herself. She could fracture and shatter into a fine dust at any second, and it was all because of him. He should have left while he had had the chance, he should have left when he had scared her that first night, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was drawn to her; her quiet beauty, her gentleness, her vulnerability. Everything about her made him want her more.

Now he couldn't leave, all those missed opportunities were gone. The souls of all those he had sent to the after world were laughing at him, watching to see if he would finally be caught and brought to the justice of Mr. Electric chair. He wouldn't deny them their right for revenge, for peace, were it not for the expression of hurt and fear such verdicts would surely bring to _her_ face.

Flaky could feel his eyes on her; he probably thought she was crazy, or going to be crazy very soon. What had she been thinking? Lying to the police, giving a false alibi, but how could she not? Sheriff Splendid was unfairly targeting Flippy, he was jealous and paranoid. There was no real evidence that pointed to her new strange friend. Except, of course, the fact he had been near the crime scene the night it happened, but wasn't that just circumstantial?

What about the knives in his shoes, she reminded herself pointedly. Who had knives in their shoes? What sane person walked around with deadly shoes? A paranoid person. He had been in the military though, he wasn't some scared civilian; he was a trained killer, at least that's what she assumed.

Her curiosity of what he did in the military was tempered by the fear of knowing. There was no telling what painful memories she would drudge up by asking. Who knew what the man beside her had been through? He seemed so normal…most of the time anyway. It was understandable to have abnormalities.

"Thank you f-for cl-cl-clean-cle—" She took a deep breath.

"Cleaning?" He offered.

"Yes." She didn't elaborate, her embarrassment sealing her lips shut. Would she ever get over this affliction? The past few days had been so stressful the stutter interrupting every part of her speech, it was to a point she stopped finishing sentences, or even bothering to start them.

Now with the guilt of lying to a friend it didn't seem the stutter would get better anytime soon. That look of betrayal on Splendid's face had broken her heart.

"You don't have to thank me, it was the least I could do."

There was a long pause, Flaky watching the road, Flippy concentrating on not thinking how good Flaky smelled. There was brief moment of clarity, when the world seemed so peaceful and crystal clear, when life's mistress acts as though she will finally put her whip away and let the little people rest. A moment when everyone is lost in their own thoughts and the world goes round and round without a care.

Then Flaky screamed, and swerved.

Their world spun upside and right side, over and over, tumbling to a stop where they both hung from their seat belts. Flaky dazed and confused, Flippy already cutting through his seat belt with the hunting knife he kept in a secret pocket.

He fell with his back on the roof, crawling through the broken window. Flippy came up into a defensive position, searching his surroundings for enemies. He didn't have to search for long, a few foot from Flaky stood a short wiry man with arms that made him more orangutan than human.

The man was at ease with himself, his exceptionally long arms rested on a staff set on his shoulders. His dark, soulless eyes regarded Flippy with respect, lacking his opponent's usual fear.

"Buddhist Monk."


End file.
